The Careful and Careless Pair of Friends
by Careless-Star
Summary: Mainly about a careless warrior and careful priest who are close friends. One day, the warrior goes missing and this worries the priest very much. So, he goes to search for his friend and discovers many things along the way...
1. Page 1

Sorry if there are any mistakes;;

This is actually my first ever fanfic so it'll be kind of lame u v u;;

Oh, and sorry that it's short ; w ;

Well, enjoy~ ^^

-LYNN

-Page 1-

In a dungeon not too far from the town of Carderock Pass, a warrior titled as "Demon" and "Hero of Carderock Pass" was being as careless as ever battling the boss of a high level area. "Argggg...! Why won't you just stay still?" yelled the frustrated warrior. He pouted and then when he was about to make his finishing move, lightning struck all of the monsters around him, instantly killing them! The warrior already knew who it was because only one friend would know where he was at. "Haha! I see you're still careless as ever, Weird. I mean look at you! You're a mess! Haha!" The warrior turned around and smirked at his friend who was laughing at him and said "And I SEE that you are still having trouble with the girls you Lady Killer. Haha!" Weird, the warrior was now the one laughing as his friend, Leo, while he was pouting like a child even though he looked and sounded like a gentleman.

"Weird" wasn't the warrior's real name, it was just a nickname, but since he kept his real name a secret, he was ok with it, in fact, he was PROUD of it. The thing that Weird didn't like was being called weak and a child. Everyone always underestimated him because he looked like a child with his short status, messy blonde short hair, wide dark brown eyes, and non-muscular looks, but ever since he saved Carderock Pass, people started to respect him a little more. Even though Weird was a warrior, he looked and sounded like a child, but on the inside, he was well matured and adult-like. His friend, Leo, was the opposite of him. Leo is a priest who too saved Carderock Pass once before and looked strong yet gentle. He stood tall and always sounded like a gentleman around the people of the town, but when he was with Weird, Leo was like a child in an adult's body. They would joke together about all this, and they didn't mind it at all. Weird always calls Leo "Pretty Boy" just to bother him since he was always chased by girls and his looks did match. Blue hair that use to be silver, pale skin, he looked perfect to girls, but Leo would always run away from the ladies even though he had faced even uglier monsters than them!

The warrior wouldn't blame him though; all the girls were actually truly frightening... As the two were finishing up the dungeon before going back to the town, a thief, an INVISIBLE thief, was nearby waiting for the warrior at the end of the dungeon.

"You're going to see that thief again? Why bother with him? He's just a perverted thief that has nothing better to do," said Leo with a frown on his face sticking out his tongue as if he had just eaten something utterly disgusting. "I... Just want to help him become visible again... You know how curious I can get..." said Weird an awkward grin. The two sat down, resting before going to the end of the dungeon where the thief was. Leo looked at his tired friend who of course was being as careless as ever. Weird just laughed off the pain and acted like he wasn't hurt at all while Leo was trying to heal him a bit with his healing spells.

The two had been friends for only a year or so, but it seemed more like a decades. Leo came from a rich family, but he seems to have run away from that life due to his step-mother who seemed to have hated his guts. Recently he had gain a letter from his father telling Leo that he can come back home, but it seems he doesn't want to even think about it. Weird, an unknown warrior that suddenly became well known was on the search for his father that had left him and his mother long ago. Most of Weird's history is still unknown, but it's just that no one had the time or thought of asking him about his past due to the look he gives when he hears something about his family or history.

While finally finishing the dungeon, the invisible thief of course was a little hard to find... "Thief! Where are you? I brought the potion from May that you asked for..." yelled Weird looking around trying to listen for a movement or sound. "Oh, it's you! What took you so long?" asked a voice that seemed a little snobby and impatient. "A thank you would be nice..." murmured a growl from Leo who thought how rude the thief was being even though Weird went through so much trouble trying to help May make the potion and bringing it back to the dungeon where the thief was located. Weird glared at Leo who was making the "I said nothing bad" look. "Ahem! Well... Thank you...Again... Weird... But don't you think you need another nickname?" asked Thief as he fiddled with the potion. "What are you talking about, man? I think "Weird" is a very suited name for me," pouted the warrior who was looking even more like a child at this moment. "Well... People can't always call you "Weird", right? I mean, what happens if they're talking about a WHOLE different story and just happens to say the word "weird"? Wouldn't you think they're talking about you?" explained Thief who was trying to make the subject sound as polite as he can.

Weird thought about it... and thought... Before he could look even more depress, Thief blabbed out, "how about we just call you "Wei"? It was the first three letters like "weird" and it's short!" The small warrior looked into the distance, thought about it, made strange faces as he thought, and then gave a big grin. "Mk, "Wei" seems like a reasonable name!"

"Wei... Isn't that a little..." Leo stopped before "Wei" lectured him again. Leo smiled and just said "I guess we have to tell everyone now that your name is Wei." Wei looked at Leo with his signature grin saying "don't worry; I think they'll figure it out REALLY fast."

He was right, everyone already knew about Wei's new name right away. It was like some kind of spell that notifies them about everything, but it was still like a normal day. Wei and Leo sat at their usual area by the fountain and talked for ages like always. They'd go and then fight together as well in all kinds of dungeons. Wei didn't like the areas with ghouls... So they tried to ignore the ones with the ghouls. They just jump out of nowhere and bite too much. Anyway, around 9:00 p.m., Leo always goes back to his little house that's in Saint's Haven and retires for the day while Wei stays out.

Wei loved looking at the night sky and traveling in calm areas for awhile, plus he didn't really own a house of his own. He camps and all, but he usually sleeps on top of one of the shops in Carderock Pass. Usually it's on May's house, but since they're both friends, sometimes she lets him inside and treats him as if he was her pet. Wei didn't mind anything except for her cooking...

Though it seemed like another perfect day, Wei noticed that something felt off today... Everyone was asleep already and usually there would be clear skies at this evening. It was dark and cloudy; the stars were hiding behind the clouds. The only light there was the moon. Wei looked around making sure everything was alright and then even went to check up on the dungeons. It was even more quiet than usual... The forest was dead silent, no living thing moving or making sounds, there were also no guards around at this time. He started to get this very strange aura from one of the dungeons that were near Ironwood Village which was near Carderock and the place where he began his journey. There was a castle that was abandoned by humans and now filled with monsters, mostly ghouls which Wei hated so much, but since he is the protector of Carderock and it's near an important palce, he must go and make sure everything is alright.

He deactivated the monster traps in front of the dungeon and continued inside. Nothing was unusual yet. Wei went deeper and deeper inside the castle and found a door that was usually not there. Out of curiosity and suspicion, Wei entered the room. Then, without warning, the door closed behind Wei and monsters appeared. Usually he could handle it, but for some odd reason, there were more than usual! The monsters oddly did not attack him or caused much damage; they just pushed him to the walls and surrounded him

When Wei thought it was the end of his time, the monsters went silent and started to make a path. Wei was now dead on sure that this could of lead to the reason for the odd aura he felt. He slowly walked on the path the monsters had made, watching carefully in case a monster suddenly jumps up at him. Though Wei is reckless in fighting, he's still careful with his surroundings that were the only thing he was careful about, that and what he eats and sells.

As he finally reached near the end of the path, the monsters had leaded him to a giant door. The monsters opened the door and at first there was just light. Wei couldn't see a single thing due it being so bright, but after a little bit, he saw that it was a white room that only had one door guarded by a gate and two orcs. He walked into the room and the orcs pulled a switch that opened the gate and then the door. It was very suspicious... but Wei still continued through the door and there was a whole different room. The room was a little old, but very nice. It had a fireplace and it looked like a royal bedroom. There was a big chair sitting in front of the fire... and in that chair was a human? The orcs stayed by the door, but then closed it behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wei putting away his giant axe. The man got up from his chair and turned to Wei, but he couldn't see the man's face due to the room being dark and the fire being behind the man. "I've been expecting you..." said the man starting to make his way to Wei."What... do you mean..? Who are you?" questioned Wei backing away as the man got closer and closer to him. "The question here is, who are you? A Demon? The Savior of Carderock? No... Those are just mere titles you worked hard for... But who are you really? You're true name is not what is seems to be and your whole background is a mystery... So, who are you? What are you?"

Wei hesitated and did not reply to the man... He was starting to turn pale and before he knew it, he was already back against the door. "What is your answer, Wei the Demon Savior of Carderock?" the man asked. He was now in front of Wei and a little too close, he was so close that Wei could feel the man breathing against him. "Who am I..? WHAT am I...?" thought Wei repeatedly in his head. Finally he said out loud "Who am I...?" The man grinned and walked back to his chair. Wei stood still and repeatedly questioned himself. "There is no need for you to think about it so much. You can just ask me who you are", said the man sitting back down. The warrior finally snapped back to reality and jerked. For the first time, Wei was actually angry. Being mad isn't in his nature; especially to someone he did not know, but somewhere deep down in him, he felt like the man was saying that he owned Wei's will to everything.

"What are you saying...?" asked Wei glaring at the man. The man turned his head a little to look at Wei and he saw a little of the man's face. Due to the fire though, Wei was starting to get a little dizzy and his eye sight was becoming fuzzy. He fell to his knees when there was a sudden pain that struck his head. One of the orcs had just hit him from behind. "Take him to HER room..." said the man before Wei had blacked out.


	2. Page 2

-Page 2-

It was 5:00 p.m. and Leo was in Carderock Pass waiting for Wei to come over to their usual area. Leo was starting to get concerned about Wei because since Wei is the one who lives in Carderock while Leo lives in Saint's Haven, usually Wei is the one waiting. Soon after an hour of waiting for Wei, Leo thought that he was just over sleeping like he does some times.

As Leo walked to May's shop, he saw her looking around constantly and jumping at every sound she heard. Since he saw the troubled girl worrying, he went over and asked what was wrong. She explained to Leo about Wei disappearing last night and still missing, so she was worried that Wei had went back to Ironwood Village to live in and not want to buy anything at her shop anymore. Leo gave a sigh and told May to not worry so much because he was going to look for Wei. May seemed a little relief and sat down on a barrel. This was the first time that May actually seemed more worried about someone than money, but we all know that she used the money excuse for this.

Finally after some time with May, Leo began his search for his little warrior friend. Thinking and wondering where Wei could have been, he thought of an idea, but it wasn't something he would want to... Leo made his way to one of the guard's tents where the Invisible Thief lazed around for most of his days. Since the thief is out a lot, Leo thought that he could have seen Wei and where he had gone. Even though Leo does not like the thief, at this point he's willing to encounter the unmannerly thief to find his friend.

Leo jumped onto the tent and then closed his eyes to sense if the thief was there, but then since he is most of the time there, Leo caste one of his weak lightning spells on the tent. "AHHHHHHH!" a voice yelled. "I have questions for you," sighed Leo who was being impatient. "Did you have to shock me? You could have just said something instead of burning me with lightning, geez," complained the Invisible Thief who seemed to have been asleep when he yawned a bit. "What do you know of Wei's whereabouts?" asked Leo immediately after hearing the thief. "... He hasn't returned yet hmm... I saw the warrior heading towards Crystal Stream last night. He seemed pretty serious, so out of curiosity, I followed him," explained the thief who sounded like he was in more pain than what Leo actually conflicted upon to him. "And? Where did he go?" Leo asked getting more impatient with the man. "He went to Gale Woods." The priest looked up to where he presumed where the thief was and gave an unsure look raising one eyebrow up. "Gale Woods? What would he be doing there late at night?" asked Leo crossing his arms trying to think about why Wei would be in such a place.

"I don't know, but then I lost him when he entered that castle with the monster traps in front of it."

"What? In the Catacombs? How can you lose someone who carries around a huge axe?"

"Hey, it's not my fault the monsters multiplied since the last time I was there!"

"Multiplied?"

"Humph, there seemed to be more monsters there for some odd reason. Guess they got kicked out of their old home or something."

A sigh was heard from both Leo and the thief. Leo looked worried about the situation and knowing how careless his warrior friend can be. "I guess it can't be helped, thank you for the information anyway," muttered Leo who was about to jump off the tent to continue his search for Wei. "Wait!" Leo sighed and looked behind him where he heard the voice."What is it now?" grumbled the priest.

"I overheard some adventurers a while ago and they said something about a new boss beating everyone in the dungeon where I lost Wei in."

"A new boss... I'll keep that in mind," said Leo before he went off to Crystal Stream. As Leo walked to the gate, he kept hearing people talking about the new boss…

"The new boss is strong! She can do everything a Mercenary can do!"

"What? Are you serious? I want to give the dungeon a try."

"Don't do it man, everyone who's tried to pass the dungeons all lost to her."

"Seriously..? It's strange though isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The new boss is in all of the dungeons for the abandoned castle, it can do whatever a warrior adventurer can do, but it's a girl?"

"So?"

"All warriors are guys, dude."

"Yeah, but it has to be a girl since she is wearing a dress and everything. Plus I heard she's cute!"

"Dude... Not cool."

The conversations about the new boss stayed in Leo's head for awhile trying to see if there was a hint of where Wei could be, but it seemed like none of them would be of any use. "A boss that can use mercenary moves, but a female..? Can't be him… Maybe?" thought Leo as he was deactivating the monster traps. "A dress, huh…..pft! That would be ridiculous if it was him," Leo laughed at the thought and continued on to the dungeon. Everything seemed normal from what the thief had said about there being more monsters than usual. The dungeon seemed easy enough for him to finish it in seconds, but then as he was getting closer and closer to where the new female warrior boss was, the monsters seemed to have been getting oddly weaker.

After some time, Leo reached a large door to the boss's room. He hesitated wondering how the boss may look like or who she could be, but pulled those thoughts aside and thought that this could be a hint to where Wei was. Leo opened the door to find a white room with only a chair in the middle of it.

He was deeply confused and began to make his way into the room. Suddenly, the door closed behind him which made him turn in surprise. It was a horrible mistake because then he was attacked right away! Leo was hit and took major damage, but immediately healed himself with a spell. When he looked at the direction where the attack was launched, there was nothing and the room had started to rumble making him fall to his knee. "Looking for someone, priest?" said a voice of a man. Leo jumped and started to look around himself in panic. The voice was of someone he did not know of, yet it was familiar in a way he could not describe. "You seem worried, did I scare you that much, old friend?" said the voice again. "Old friend? I don't think I know you at all, creep," complaint Leo who was still looking for where the voice was coming from. The voice laughed, "I guess you too have forgotten about the past, but it was a very, very… long time ago."

"Hm… Nope, I don't think I've ever meet you before. Besides, I can't tell if I really do know you since you're not even showing yourself to me."

"Maybe, but my voice should have been enough for you to know who I am if you truly remembered me. Shall I show you the times we actually spent together with "Her"?

"Show me wha-" Before Leo could finish someone, or something, knocked him out with massive strength. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw before fainting was a pair of red heels with ribbons tied around someone's ankles and a small bit of a red Victorian dress with fake roses sewed to the side of the dress. "Don't worry… I'll help you remember too…" Leo was able to see a glimpse of a man's shoe walking near the lady's, but then he had already blacked out.


End file.
